The Betrothal
by wadzminame
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have always loved each other, but never dared admit it. So what happens if he gets a fiancee, one unknown to all his friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Betrothal

**The Betrothal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**Note**: just wanted to try something for this anime. And, I'm sorry for pure CCS fans, but I just had to add in some Naruto characters for this! Don't worry, only two, because they were the only suitable ones.

**Still, do read and enjoy!**

--

**Sakura's POV**

Everyday, we wake each other up. (ok maybe its I who actually make it a point to set the alarm clock just a teeny bit earlier than when he usually wakes up, so I can see his half naked smexy body without him knowing. Still)

I get up, open my window and knock _his _window. If Syaoran doesn't wake up, I stop and come back every five minutes, until he sits up and gives me this great -_goddamn hot_- half smirk half smile, showing he is in a great mood. If he gets up and stomps off, well he is obviously in a bad mood.

Then, we get on with our stuff and meet downstairs in about 20 to 30 min, and walk to school together. Oh its _bliss_…We can jabber a million miles per hour about total rubbish, and can also walk in total silence. It never seems uncomfortable to do that, just like its ok you know.

Its _right_.

Today, I felt that he was bothered about something. Usually, he would be relaxed, staring up into the ever changing sky (yes, sadly not at _me_) and his hands would be stuffed down into his pockets. That day he was staring -in despair, perhaps?- down at his twiddling fingers, and seemed extremely nervous. He was sweating so much, he had to clean his hands on his pants and actually left a mark.

So being the tension breaker that I am, I drabble on and on, knowing he will tell me when he tells me.

Then just like that, when I pause to take a breath, he says quietly, "I've got a fiancée, Sakura."

Rooted to the ground, I look at him blankly, trying to deny what a _fiancée _is, and desperately thinking of new meanings for it.

It means friend, neighbour, pet, pen pal, even a doctor?

It should mean _me._

I started babbling all sorts of questions, out of habit I guess, to give myself more time for a suitable, _sane_ reaction that would make him think I didn't care that much.

He swallowed deeply, then

"…We are getting married when both she and I are eighteen."

--

**Syaoran's POV**

It took all of my courage, saliva and perspiration to tell her about her. About my fiancée, Hinata. And it pained my heart to see her –the normally so freaking gorgeous girl- turn numb and hear her gasp.

But what hurt most was when she turned to face me and gave me a grin that didn't quite reach those emerald green eyes, saying, "what the fu... That's so…shocking! God. Give me some time to digest this ok?"

She hid her face using her short, brown silky hair, then started to bombard me with trivial questions, like "who is she?", "is she pretty?" and "what type of wedding do you plan to have?"

Now it was my turn to drop my jaw. Did she care that little about who I was going to marry two years later? No. I thought she would, I don't know, walk away or beat me up; something that would prove she cared.

That she loved me, as much as I love her.

Of course, she didn't know that I liked her. That even after I _said_ I didn't like her four years ago, I did. I truly loved –_love_- her.

But I could not risk letting her know.

Maybe she was just hiding what she thought. That would mean she liked me, like _like_ me. That would have been too good to be true, so it couldn't have been true.

From what I learnt in middle school, the person you like will never like you back. Either that or you guys will "remain friends" forever. Nothing closer than that.

Recomposing myself, I interrupted her again.

"…We are getting married when both she and I are eighteen."

I stole a glance at her and saw her naturally cheerful face crumple, and after a split second, smooth again. Her face became one in a neutral state. Perhaps she was thinking.

For the rest of the way to school, both of us were silent, with me watching her face, which was blank and devoid of emotions.

It was the kind of funeral silence.

--

**Sakura's POV **

The people who have never been in love say love is all bliss.

People who have experienced unrequited love think love is torture.

The lucky people who have loved someone and know they received back the same love know love means to see your other half happy, even if sacrifice is inevitable.

But what if you're unsure? What if you don't know what category you are in?

Is knowing the truth, however painful, better than being lost?

School today was absolutely uneventful, besides the fact that I kept knocking into the weirdest things. And the scary thing was, I couldn't feel the pain. Tomoyo knew I was hurting, but she had no idea about what.

It was after school when my tears started to pour, when Naruto came up and asked about why I was being even more klutzy today, and where was my knight in shining armor, Syaoran?

_Syaoran._

The guy I loved for five whole years now. The one who I would spend time with every birthday I had. The one who could make me smile just by smiling himself. The one I was saving my very first kiss and time for.

_The one who was going to marry someone else._

With tears flowing steadily down my cheeks, I started hitting and throwing punches at Naruto, who was really freaked out by now, and cussing in really bad language. Tomoyo was next to me in a flash, and shook me gently but firmly. Then she hugged me, and that was all the encouragement I needed to start bawling.

I had wailed out everything that Syaoran had said to me in the morning, in girl moans.

Naruto, being a typical moronic guy, couldn't understand any of the girl screeching, so because I was so irritated, I cried, "Don't you get it, idiot? He's gonna marry another girl! He's going to be a father of a child that's not MINE!"

This was when (finally) Naruto got it. He walked over to us and embraced us, yes_ embraced_, and started shushing me.

Who knew that he could be so…manly? It's great that I've got such great friends.

But it still hurts here like hell.

**--**

**Syaoran's POV**

I managed to survive in school today, and could even joke with my friends in my class.

But seeing Sakura hit the box holding the fire extinguisher and her neutral face while getting up almost made me want to break down and run to her to hug her.

Why did I get betrothed to that bossy bitch anyway?

Oh yeah, because my deceased mum decided to take drugs and go into debt to buy more drugs, using the money from _her _father. Being a policeman, my father was at a loss at what to do, and tried to salvage the monster that used to be my mum. Then she just pushed up the daisies. The father saw his chance and abused the information about the unreported drug case, and pushed my father so far as to promise marriage of his own son to his daughter.

According to my dad., his daughter was named Hinata and had some eye problem that caused to veins connecting to her eyes to pop out. She seemed to not possess many outstanding talents, which made her undesirable at the subject of marriage.

He himself was The Hyuuga, the legendary businessman who made it to the top all by himself. What most people didn't know was that he was also the King of the Underworld, and could pull the strings using underhand means.

So obviously, he wanted someone, _anyone_, to marry her, even if that person had never actually seen her before.

Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought it would be.

After school, my legs walk me to Sakura's homeroom, like I do everyday, so that we can walk home together.

What do I see? Sakura bawling her eyes out and being embraced by Naruto, a male. Who was holding her waist, right above her…

Then I realize, Tomoyo is involved too. She is the only one who is facing my direction, thus the only one who notices me. She nudges her head towards the door, indicating that I should let Sakura calm down, and leave.

Now I know how it feels like when your not there for someone, or when you are unable to help.

I also know what its like to be the cause of so much heartache for your loved one.

It freaking hurts.

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

When I was young, I believed that idolizing my father would make me turn into him, which in turn would make him love me more. I thought that if I could do everything as great as he could, he would pay more attention to me.

Everyday when he came back from work, I would show him what I did that day. But everything I did just earned a grunt from him, or even worse, a sharp comment on what I did wrong.

Still, I continued trying and trying, believing that one day, my perfect father would see that I could and _would _be the perfect daughter, despite my handicap.

Then my little sister, Hanabi, began to get better than me. Everything would be better, and everything I did, he would just compare it to her, saying, things like "look at Hanabi, she memorized the entire contents of _Pride and Prejudice_ at the age of six" and "how come Hanabi needs only a month to get to the top of ninjutsu class and you…"

So I started giving up; it was too damn difficult. I figured my dad only needed one rising star in our family, anyway. So I got worse and worse, while my sister's life just got better and better. Even my cousin, the real star in our Hyuuga family, and the next in line to inherit the company, could lose to her in a debating battle, and she was two years younger than him.

So, in my father's eyes, I was the utter failure in his life. And soon, I was looking at myself from his angle too, and felt more and more uncertain of myself.

I began to talk with a ridiculous stutter and, from the exuberant girl I once was, I slowly, but surely, became part of the walls in class, and at home, the invisible daughter.

Just as i was about to take up drugs and alcohol to release myself, _he _saw me. _He _saved me.

Naruto is my hero.

**--**

**Naruto POV**

I've never been in love.

I never _have_ been loved.

So obviously, I don't know what love actually is.

But what I do know is that love can really tear your heart, because if you had seen my friend Sakura today, even _you _would feel so heartbroken for her, you would hug her and tell her against your better judgment that true love always prevails.

That was a line I learnt from watching movies, but in real life, it aint true people.

How dare Syaoran treat her like this? God, I thought he had always liked her!?

How can he MARRY someone that none of us know?

Now the only way to Sakura feel better is to…I've got no idea. Her sobbing literally caused a puddle to form on the floor.

I want to punch Syaoran so bad.

**--**

**Sakura POV**

I'm drunk.

Really drunk.

But I just cant stop drinking. If I stop I'll think of the damning arranged marriage and think of him doing _that_ with some stupid stranger.

"Hey there, babe. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

I stared at the loser in front of me, asking my name.

"I don't know you and I don't want to, so get the hell away from me, asshole."

He was right though, I never came here before. I had never _needed _to. It was just some random pub I had picked that was far away from my house. And far away from _his _house.

Then I heard this really irritating voice shout, "Sakura! You idiot! Do you know how worried Tomoyo and I were? You're so lucky I found you here. Damn it man, I threw off a really hot date for this! And I can't call Tomoyo to pick you up because…"

Then Naruto saw my expression, and said, "not that I'd mind of course" and sat next to me. Then, trying to be discreet, moved slightly away.

So what kind of emotions were radiating from me?

I could name at least ten different ways of the word depression for that question.

**--**

**Syaoran's POV**

I don't like getting drunk, because I lose all control of myself, so to vent my feelings, I chose Eriol to be my confidante.

I'm obviously the worst chooser of confidantes in the world.

He who was supposed to be supporting me in _my _time of need, at least for now, was agreeing that I was an idiot and telling me that knowing girls is definitely _not_ my forte. And kept saying, "poor poor Sakura. Why did she have to fall for such a stupid guy?"

All in all, he was making me feel worse than I already was. And that's saying something.

So, basically just to shut his really wide mouth, I asked, "So what can I do?"

Then he was mute.

Damn, I thought he could _help _me.

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

I know that Sakura is my friend and has a boyfriend who could beat me up whenever he wanted to. And that Tomoyo would strangle me if she knew what I was thinking.

But god, Sakura was _hot._

Especially when she was drunk.

Her round face was so red and circled by her cropped brown hair, and her green eyes were so shiny and shimmering that you could stare right into her very soul. Those red lips…

All the more I'm jealous of that perfect, pretty boy Syaoran.

In the pub, I had to move away from Sakura in order to not think any dirty thoughts. Or at least my attempts in trying were more successful when I was further away from her drunk moans and deep breathing.

Just now, finding her was my first priority.

Now, I have to focus on restraining myself. and since i'm not much good at doing that, I just wanted to get her home.

"Sakura, we have to leave. Tomoyo and your family are worried about you. Anyway, you're definitely not a good drinker, so there's no point continuing. Come on."

And so we started the long walk home, with me carrying her as though she was my bride because she just refused to get off the freaking chair.

**What's going to happen during the walk home? Will Naruto give in to want he wants? How did Hinata fall for Naruto? And is Eriol going to tell Syaoran about what he knows? Stay tuned to find out.**

**--**

**Ending note: **Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism and reviews please.

Well I really like my idea, and I think that some people will be happy to know that I'm going to add Tomoyo's and Eriol's thoughts in here. Thoughts from characters of Naruto will be kept to a minimum, k?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

--

**Sakura's POV**

Naruto is so weird. We have been friends for months now, and suddenly wasn't a good friend to me.

If he was a good friend, he would want me to forget all my worries right? Well that's what I'm trying to do. Then he just lifted me bridal style, to carry me home, I think.

And for some unknown reason, his face was getting redder and redder, and when he caught me looking at him, he had to turn away.

I closed my eyes for awhile, and imagined it was Syaoran carrying me instead of Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura? Can I put you down on that bench there? Who knew you could be so heavy when you appear so slim? Oi, Sakura?"

It was such a typical Syaoran question that I looked up.

And saw him staring back at me.

He put me down on the bench carefully, then his eyes widened, shocked.

Because I had pulled down his head and started kissing him.

The kiss became something a little deeper, and I found myself unbuttoning his shirt. He was trying to inch away, but I felt strong then, and circled my arms around him, forcing him to press against my chest while kissing down his neck.

I couldn't help moaning, "Oh Syaoran…"

Looking bewildered, he jerked back as though he had been struck, and shook me off harshly.

I think he walked away, but my eyes were blurring and just like that, I was asleep.

**--**

**Eriol's POV**

I just had the biggest shock of my life.

Or should I say shocks.

Firstly, my close friend Syaoran turns up in _my _house and tells me he has a fiancée, who is unknown to the world of mankind –ok only my entire school but argh still-

Then, because I had didn't want to listen to Syaoran's sobbing or what he calls "I'm discreetly coughing into my little handkerchief, and my eyes are shiny because I'm sensitive to the light" thing, I gave him a movie to watch and cry over and left.

So when I'm walking to Sakura's house to see what she thinks, I find out a little too much.

Because I saw her kissing Naruto on a bench in an alley.

Yes, trying to give her first time to someone like _Naruto_ and making out on a bench. Unromantic, much?

I really didn't know what to do so I just ducked my head away, turned back and walked to where some buildings managed to block my view.

Well, I kept myself busy by looking into some books in a nearby shop and guess what, being the nerd, I was so absorbed in a damn book that five minutes, five supposedly tensing minutes, were gone.

After I had gone back to the alley, what did I see?

Sakura on the bench alone.

I don't think I have a dirty mind, but a million thoughts went through it as I analyzed the situation while walking up to her.

Her hair was messed up, but luckily for Syaoran, her shirt and skirt were both untouched and both looked as though they did _not _manage to get some action that night.

So I deduced that no one did anything they would regret later, and seeing that Naruto was no where around, I lifted Sakura up and with a lot of difficulty, sorta half carried and half dragged her towards her house. God, to think she was so heavy.

Then suddenly, a hand lands on my shoulder and some deep dark voice said, "what do you think you are doing, buster?"

Now, I'm not a cowardly person, but I was thinking up images of hell.

"Oh! It's you, Eriol. You really scared me. I thought there was some stranger that wanted to drag her home. Erm, you look like you need some help. Want me to carry her for you?" Naruto said, looking really surprised, and holding his hands out.

Well, since he wanted to carry this heavy load, I deposited her in his hands, and looked him up and down, especially at the zip of his pants.

Naruto look at me curiously and asked, "_What _are you doing? You look like you want to grope me or something."

"Funny, I thought I just saw you doing the same thing to her just a few minutes ago." I retorted sharply, regretting it immediately. "Mind telling me what happened?" I asked, trying to adopt a softer attitude.

He stared at me for awhile, while carrying Sakura –like a bride, I noted- and finally answered, "Fine. But once we reach Sakura's home, no more talk about this."

Ooh. I'm going to find out more about that juicy kiss, without more "coughing" and "sensitive eyes".

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

_Damn her._

That was what I first thought about Sakura, after what she did and _said._

How could she do this to me?

I know, she was drunk and all, so she probably didn't know what the hell she was doing and obviously, had no idea who she was with.

Okay, this was what happened:

First, I carried her out of the stupid pub in the best way I could manage without tipping her off. Then halfway to her house, I had to stop and rest, because of her weight, so I set her down on a bench. And she reaches up to pull me down…

Lets get this straight: I did not do a THING to make her kiss me. What, you mean by putting someone on a bench could cause someone to kiss that person so damn passionately that people would turn red if they saw you?

Hey, another thing, I did try to move away. Yeah I liked her, the way she looked, but dude, Syaoran would kill me if I tried to touch her in _that _way. Anyway, I knew if she did it with me, it was only because she thought I was Syaoran.

So it would simply make her, my good friend extremely regrettable, and make me a freaking substitute for a pretty boy.

After all this happened, Eriol just _happened _to stroll by and tried to drag Sakura home. I guess I knew what it looked like from his view:

A drunk, sexy girl on a bench in a dark alley, late in the night, alone with a guy known for fooling around? It paints only one picture, ain't I right?

Man, my counselor would have plenty to say about this. I hope she doesn't make me tell everyone bout this, or prescribe me some of those pills again.

Even before Eriol asked, I knew I had to tell him about what happened sooner or later anyway.

So even though I had to concentrate on carrying this -how many pounds- girl home, I told him about what happened. Still, the deal was that no more would be said once we got to her house, which was pretty near.

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

The way I met him was not the typical romantic way of knocking into him and spilling coffee over his shirt and then staring into his electric eyes or whatever.

_Two years ago..._

I had had a horrible day.

When I woke up, I had stepped out of bed and then, fell over immediately by slipping on a banana skin.

Yes, a banana skin, for crying out loud. Probably thrown by the monkeys living near our countryside house.

Then Father decides to pay my room a visit on the only one day that I did not appear to be doing yoga, and doing the job of lying on the floor in a weird way instead.

He looked at me, shaking his head, and looked away, saying "I hope you remember today is _that_ day. Be there early. Oh by the way, today is the maids off day."

And he was gone, reminding me that to him, I was just a dog.

Haha, in other words, I'm a bitch. So it's ok for me to _act _like one too, right?

After that, when I walk out of my room still in the morning state, I realized Hanabi had brought her friends over, and had "forgotten" to tell me.

"See, I told you I didn't look like anyone in my family!" laughed Hanabi, flashing me a wink in her smart, chic attire.

And her also smart, chic friends, with some rather hot guys I noted, titter and laugh, like it's the funniest joke in the world, even though, yeah, its so _not._

Hey, everyone looks dumb in the morning when they just wake up. It's like a sort of Mother Nature's rule.

When I reach the kitchen and open the fridge to find something to eat, nothing is in there. Or at least nothing edible. I think I spotted some three month old cheesecake in there before I closed it.

So, I just walk into the bathroom take a bath first to calm my frazzled nerves and realize today is rationing day. Aka, the no water day in my city, to savewater. So I had to take some water from the well to shower, and when I finished, heard her friends saying, "she could have just swam in that lake over there right?"

By the time I was presentable for my counseling session, I was so freaking irritated and annoyed that when I walked out of the house, her friends actually stopped talking to look at me.

I walked to the row of bakery shops nearby and stepped into my favorite one. Inhaling all the fresh aromas of the bread, I looked for the cupcake I liked best: a blueberry muffin topped with a bit of sugar. Spotting that section, I reached for the very last one then, another hand grabbed it.

"Hey! Give me that! Look I'm having a bad day, alright? I'll pay you two bucks extra to have that." I cried, turning to face him. A second later, even with my handicap of slight blindness, I was staring into the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes I had ever seen.

Then his obnoxious voice spoilt it all, saying, "No way. I'm having a bad day too. Why should I let you have it just cause you have money to waste. Get another muffin."

I let his eyes rest on my face, knowing that once he knows he was talking to the daughter of the Hyuuga company, he would back off.

"What'cha staring at, freak? Get lost! You may be hot, but that don't mean you can stare at me with that stupid smirk," he said, staring at my expression.

I was shocked. This guy was gorgeous, with spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, but hell, who knew one could be so ignorant? To jog his memory, I gave him a hint, "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of president of the Hyuuga Company. Do you still want that muffin?"

Silence ensued.

"Hell, yeah! I don't really need info about you to make this decision. I'M TAKING THIS MUFFIN. Get over it." Then he took a big bite out of _my _muffin and left me standing there, gaping like an idiot.

_Back to the present_

Yeah, so that's how we met. I never stopped thinking bout him, the guy who didn't know and didn't care who I was.

Then after a few weeks, he turned up for the same counseling sessions as me. Or what they call "group sharing meetings". He had sadly forgotten who I was.

But, you can't make me not unlove him.

And you definitely cannot make me love my fiancé.

**--**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. Gosh, it hurt so much.

Then I recalled my drinking yesterday, and realized I was having a hangover.

Hmm, I wonder who brought me home. Crap, I don't remember…oh well. At least I didn't have one night stand or anything.

The doorbell is ringing of the hook. "Sakura! Open the door, dammit! Don't make me kick it down! OI!"

Argh, trust Tomoyo to be an early bird on the only day I'm not. "Stop ringing that stupid doorbell! I'm coming!"

Opening it, I find a beaming Tomoyo, who cried, "YOUR OKAY! Thank God! I called Naruto so many times, but he never answered his cell. Was he the one that sent you home?"

A blurry image of Naruto blushing flashed into my mind.

"Err, yeah he did. Was this why you rushed here so early in the morning?" Glancing at the clock, I realized it was already noon.

"Wait, can we go in to talk? I mean, I need a drink and a rest. I ran all the way from my house ok…" She rambled on and on while I led her inside.

Then I caught a few words.

"WHAT?!"

Tomoyo looked at me carefully and weighed the options she had in her mind.

Then she said slowly once more, "Sakura, Syaoran said he was going to meet his fiancée for the first time today, near the park in the net café."

I slowly absorbed this information. He hadn't even seen her before and he was going to marry her?!

"And, he asked if any of us would like to go along. Namely, Naruto, Eriol, you and I. He specifically meant you though. So umm, would you like to go?"

I took about a minute or two to understand this. But my answer was clear.

"DUH! Of course I want to go! I mean it's the fiancée we're talking about! Oh hell, when is it? Tell me! What should I wear? Ouch!" I was painfully reminded of my hangover.

Tomoyo answered, "Which is why I ran here when you didn't pick up the phone. They are going to meet up for lunch, at around 30 minutes from now. Hurry up, ok? You go take a refreshing hot bath, and I'll lay out your clothes. Go, now!"

And that was how my day started.

**--**

**Syaoran's POV**

Two days ago, I had the biggest shock of my life when my dad told me that I had a fiancée in some part of the world.

Yesterday, I proceeded to tell my best friend in the entire universe, and made her break down.

And today, my fiancée calls me up and asks to meet me.

Oh yes indeed, this is all part of what my father calls, "A normal life"

If I had a normal life, I would say "whoopee!"

And since there is no way I'd ever say that, I will never have a normal life.

Even when I was younger, the life I led wasn't normal. I mean, my father being head policeman of the city I was in and all, and that people were always trying to kill me so they could weaken him.

Which is basically why my mum died. All because some enemy of my dad introduced her into the world of drugs, and to get her into debt.

That's why I never dared tell Sakura how I felt. What if one day his enemies hunted her down just to make my dad feel guilty? The reason I have only a few friends, the ones that I can trust with my life, and that I live alone is all my dad's fault.

I can't deny the fact that my father really tried to give me a normal life, even if it turned out to be a normal lonely life without any parents. But his efforts were all very much in vain, because he couldn't stop his son betrothed to a girl?

God. And now, my fiancée wants to meet up with me in my city?

How did she even get my number? Crap, which means her father has known where I lived all this time. I need to tell Dad.

Picking up my phone from my bed, I dialed his number, punching the buttons, and waited.

When he picked up, I shouted, "Dad, I know you've got a lot on your hands now. But Hyuuga knows where I live. And Hinata is coming to meet me today. Tell me what to do!"

"My son, of course the Hyuuga family knows where you live in. don't worry, you're not in any danger. They are not targeting us now. And about Hinata, just treat her like any other date. Don't worry. I heard she's hot, by the way, but if she gets angry, her veins pops out, so…"

I hung up, and my phone started ringing again, so I picked it up, saying, "Ok, dad, I know what to do! You're not going to tell me all about her boobs and ass, are you?"

"…"

"Hi, is that Syaoran talking?"

Oh shit, it was Eriol.

So I took a deep breath and said in a highly fake cheery voice, "HE-loo Eriol! How are you doing? Erm, about what I just said. It was something meant for my dad to hear."

"No prob dude. Hey I have got to tell you something bout Sakura. Yesterday I saw her…"

"Sorry, but I need to go…do something. Erm, I just want you to know that my fiancée, Hinata, is going to meet me today, in the café near the park, at 12.30 noon for lunch. You can come along if you want. I mean, the more the merrier, right? Haha, ok I really have to go. And the boobs thing? It was a joke only, ok? Don't tell Sakura. Bye."

Shutting my phone, I turned on my laptop, or should I say, the one my father "lost".

It was time to get to know Hinata a little better, through the police network.

**So what's going to happen when they all meet up? Will Sakura break down? Will Eriol reveal what he knows about the kiss? Read more!**

**--**

**Author's note:** Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm having my exams and all. They just ended yesterday, so don't worry, I can update faster now. I was planning to include Tomoyo's thoughts, but it would have been too long. So its going into the next chapt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: erm I know I said I could update faster, but yea kept going out to celebrate(: Ok, just remember I will update every five days. **

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

I just called him.

My fiancé. Or should I say the man my father wants me to marry.

And I hate to say this, but he sounds hot, even if he was stuttering. Yeah, he _should_ be stuttering. Does he have any idea who I am and how much trouble I went through in order to contact him? He should be honored that someone like me actually went to a filthy _payphone _to talk to him.

But the worst thing was that I had to ask my sister, of all people in the world, to help me distract my father, so that I could get into his room. Then, after searching his room for half an hour, I finally found out where my father hid the contacts which were more important.

He hid it in porno magazines.

Thus, I had to look through so many…degrading things to find his number.

The horror I had to go through.

Back to the point, I called him and asked him out to lunch. It was quite far away from my house, which meant that I should have asked my chauffeur to drive me there. Being the idiot that I am, I decided to ride my bicycle there. I was afraid that my chauffeur would tell my father about the trip, but after the ride to see him, I was sweaty, messy and famished, thus, appeared unsophisticated.

And Hinata Hyuuga never _appears _to be unsophisticated. I may stutter a bit, but I still look good.

It was still around thirty minutes to the lunch outing (I refuse to call it a _date_), so, I went to a nearby toilet –yes they call it toilet, instead of respectable restrooms- to freshen up.

And I managed to catch a bit of gossip. This teen near me, bout my age with dark, raven black hair, was on the phone. Or at least she was trying to get through to someone. She was muttering "Pick up, pick up dammit. Doesn't she care that the damning love of her life is meeting another girl?" and "Shit, is she having a stupid hangover?" over and over.

Then, just like that, she practically started sprinting away. That girl could _run._

When there was nothing else I could do to make myself look better, I went out and looked for the café. I looked for a seat and sat down in the best possible way I could show off my assets. Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but that's what my father trained me to do. Besides, now I could put some of the info I found out from those magazines to good use.

So now, all I had to do was wait.

**--**

**Tomoyo's POV**

Argh. How does Sakura manage to look her clothes and accessories in this… _pig sty?_

God her room, could it even pass off as a human habitat? There were beer bottles strewn on the floor and broken photo frames. The bed looked horrifying. I don't know how to actually describe it. The walls of the room were supposed to be a delightful yellow, but now they were slashed with bold, ugly red strokes, and paint tins were tipped over, allowing paint to run all over the place.

That's when it struck me that she managed to do all this in one single day.

Who knew that she would take it so hard?

I cleaned up her room a bit and realized that luckily, she had only destroyed her room, not her closet, so I took out some clothes for her and laid it out on the couch in her walk in wardrobe. I looked for some matching accessories and placed them on the "table", which was the only surface available in the room.

When she came out of her bath, which only took about ten minutes, she still looked rather…unstable.

Mentally unstable.

So, I sat her down at the dressing table and changed her usual "come and play with me" face to a more "don't mess with me" look. She still looked stunning, but it unnerved me to see her this way.

As she put on her clothes and stuff, I decided to give her a prep talk.

"Sakura, look at me."

She stubbornly refused.

"Sakura. Look. At. Me."

She did, her tears on the verge of spilling over.

Shit, I couldn't let her cry! She barely cried, but when she did, she never stopped.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay. In about fifteen minutes, we are going to meet this bitch who is going to marry _your_ precious guy. You gotta be strong girl! If you break down in front of her, she'll start barking out her victory. So, you have to act cold, but at the same time polite. We still don't know much of why Syaoran is marrying her, but we aren't going to let her do that, you hear me?"

I watched as my best friend let those tears slip while regaining her confidence and at the same time, her sanity.

When she was finally ready, we went downstairs and started to put on our shoes. I thought I was able to avoid it.

But she asked me the question I had been dreading.

"What if…what if Syaoran like, holds her hand or pulls out her chair, instead of mine? What if he really, you know…likes her? How could I stand it?" Sakura asked, timidly, softly, as if she was asking a rhetorical question.

I knew the question was really meant for me to assure her, but I pretended I didn't hear her and just walked out through the door.

Because I didn't know _how_ to answer.

**--**

**Syaoran's POV**

_Oh,_ was the first thought I had when I looked at her records on the police network.

She really _is _hot.

But that was not the point. I just realized she is the daughter of the biggest businessman in the world, but she is unable to find a good suitor, and the reason The Hyuuga used was that his child neither had brains nor brawns?

WHAT RUBBISH.

Hinata is _hot_, and according to the report I read, is an _extremely_ bright and over talented girl. She, at the age of 10, had acquired a diploma in teaching piano, and invented a calculator which was highly sought over in the United States. And, now, she is a part time model who works with Heidi Plum and Syra Banks!

Hell, did her father hold some grudge against me? Why was I the one that he picked out? There's something suspicious going on, and I want to find out what it is.

Then I look at my watch.

Aww, crap, I'm going to be late for the lunch…thing (there's no way I'll call it a date). And I invited Eriol along.

Man, I must have had some brain damage when I invited him, all of the people in the world. When I went to his house for some comfort last night, he literally chased me away, using a sad doggy movie, where in the end the dog dies. I fell for it but after thirty minutes, I got it and got angry all over again.

I packed some important stuff into my pockets and set off.

As I am walking there, I think back on what I said to Eriol, and something was nagging at the back of my mind, like I had said something wrong.

I stopped at the line, "_You can come along if you want. I mean, the more the merrier, right?" _

SHIT.

Although what I meant was that Eriol could come along, but I had just unwittingly invited Tomoyo and Sakura!

No wonder he didn't call me back.

Why the hell did I say, "the more the merrier"? I barely use any puns or whatever sort of lame sayings. And in this case, that was _so _wrong!

Oh, god, this lunch thing is going to be worse than what I thought.

What with Eriol there making me look bad, and Sakura, sweet sakura, there with my fiancée…

Hell, I'm doomed.

**--**

**Sakura's POV**

I'm a bit confused.

Thirty minutes ago, I was in my house moping and having a hangover. Then Tomoyo rings the hell out of my doorbell and I let her in.

She tells me all about the lunch date with _him _and his _fiancée _that is about to take place now.

And, after she helps me get ready, I have to listen to her prep talk. Let's just say she knows how to make someone feel better.

Then, here I am, sitting in a taxi to go to the café, to meet the fiancée that even Syaoran himself has never seen.

What am I supposed to be feeling now?

All I feel is a numbness and some nervousness, which is what Syaoran should be feeling, not me.

I wonder if she's hot? Hotter than me? More capable than me? More charismatic? More…everything?

I could feel Tomoyo's eyes on me, and she rolled her eyes saying, "Sakura, pull yourself together! I know you think she might be better than you in everything, but no one, absolutely no one, can take away your sunshine. You're like usually the most irritating optimistic person in times of crisis. So what has gotten you down? I mean, you don't even know if Syaoran actually likes her!"

That's right. Syaoran might not like her! Buck up, Sakura. You still have a chance.

The taxi stops, and my newly found confidence deflates a little. But it inflated again when Tomoyo said to the driver, "Here. Keep the change. We've got a bitch to beat and a guy to win."

Then, while flashing a reassuring smile at me, she pulled me out of the taxi.

Did I even deserve such an inspirational friend like her?

At the corner of my eye, I saw Eriol waving to us from a table, so I spun around and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and led her to the table.

For some reason, he had chosen to sit with another teen dressed in a chic office slash casual attire.

The gorgeous girl with an hour glass figure and silky blueish black cropped hair looked at us curiously and asked, "He..Hello, may I as…ask why all of you are? I am waiting for…someone."

While Tomoyo and I were at a loss for words, Eriol spoke up immediately.

"Oh we are waiting for the very same person you are waiting for. He has a lot of explaining to do."

And that's when I almost fainted.

**--**

**Eriol's POV **

Poor Sakura. I mean, she totally didn't deserve this.

But Syaoran did, which is why I took his "more the merrier" saying very seriously, and invited those two.

Even Tomoyo looked shaken when she realized we were sitting with the _fiancée_.

But Sakura looked as though she would have dropped to her knees if she wasn't already sitting. I could practically see her thought bubble: Shit she's so goddamn hot.

I am starting to regret doing this.

Eh? I can feel a silent, frightening, murderous intent coming up the street, even as I'm making small talk with Hinata. It's coming nearer and nearer…

I stand up and start to excuse myself when The Murderous Intent, aka Syaoran, arrives and pushes me back into my seat, saying, "Sorry I'm late, Hinata. Oh hi Sakura and Tomoyo, I had _no idea _you would be coming. Was it my _good friend _here who invited you two?"

The girls nodded dumbly while Syaoran, who was smiling, seemed to be giving me a nice pat on the shoulder, when in actual fact he was gripping it so hard, I thought it would break.

Since there were no more chairs at this table, he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and barked, "DO YOU NEED THIS CHAIR? OK THANKS!" without waiting for an answer.

The poor guy was flabbergasted with his rudeness and promptly got up to leave, and Syaoran slammed the chair down near our table, and (finally) took a seat.

Well, being too shocked to speak myself, it was all up to Hinata to start the ball rolling now. As though she was a magnet, all eyes focused on her and the very first words were, "Lo…look. I don't want you to be…be my fiancé as much as you…you don't want me to be your fiancée…"

At this, everyone nodded, including myself. Her voice was just so…persuasive.

"And I don't under…understand why on earth would my…my father want me to marry you. I've never seen…you before."

Syaoran spoke up, "yeah, I don't understand it too. Can you just go back and tell him you hate me and will never marry me?"

"You do not understand! I…I am just his puppet. And in this sick game of his, so…so are you," Hinata said, combing her smooth hair with her fingers, and added, "I do not know what he wishes to achieve by playing this…game, but I need your he…help."

This is interesting. So her father controls her life and can use both her and Syaoran as pawns?

"I know you already like someone here. Sorry to tell you this, but it's very obvious. If you tell my fa…father that you have _done it_ with he…her, there is a good chance that he'll call off this marriage im…immediately."

Syaoran's jaw dropped and he yelled, "You want me to tell him…what?!"

And it is at this very moment where Naruto bounces to our table crying, "HEY! LOOK WHO'S HERE! Can I join you guys? Wow, and who is that hot lady there?"

Everyone looks at him, their expression filled with loathe and irritation.

Wait, is Hinata actually _blushing_? I swear I just saw her face turn pink.

Then she cleared her throat and got up, catching everyone's attention all over again.

Staring at Syaoran, she murmured, "I had wi…wished for a private discussion with you, but you chose to invite what…five people? I have said my piece; tell me your answer over…over the phone."

She left, sashaying her way out, while Naruto hopped into her seat and babbled on about what to eat for lunch, not noticing that we were all glaring at him.

**What will Syaoran say? How does Sakura feel? And what will Eriol do with all these secrets? Ooh ooh. **

**--**

**Ending note: **I hope this chapter is okay. I know that perhaps the lunch was a bit too fast, but it will be sort of 'retold' in the other characters view. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Omg, I am really really sorry. I could have updated yesterday, but I fell asleep! Gosh, I broke a promise!**

**Still, this is quite a nice update. Do read it.**

**--**

**Tomoyo's POV**

Before Syaoran arrived, we all just sat there, dumb. At least Sakura and I were silent; as for Eriol, he kept on a rather one sided conversation with _her_.

He talked and talked, while Sakura lay there, on her chair, as though she was about to die. I slipped my hand over to hers and gripped it tight.

Hinata just kept sipping her ice lemon tea and attempted to be polite to Eriol by nodding and making some noise at the right places. She looked so…composed and sophisticated. Something neither Sakura nor I can pull off.

As they "talked", I took out my mobile and began to make an emergency sms. I know I was going to ruin the mood later, but I just couldn't stand to see Sakura like this. Then, I quietly slipped it back into my pocket and just silently glared at Eriol.

Did that guy have to keep talking and _flirting_ with her? We know she's hot, but you don't have to betray us by flirting with her. Argh, now he was staring straight into her awesome chest.

I wish I could smack that guy!

Eriol started to get a bit uncomfortable, for some unknown reason, and his 'small talk' ceased a bit.

Then when he got up, Syaoran suddenly turns up and places a hand on his shoulder, and even before he says a word, I feel Sakura's grip on my hand tighten and her back straighten.

Because I'm sitting down, I can see that he is so friggin hot from this angle. He seemed to be actually glowing, though he was simply blocking the sunlight. To Sakura, he must be like some sort of Prince Charming on his horse.

"Sorry I'm late, Hinata. Oh hi Sakura and Tomoyo, I had no idea you would be coming. Was it my good friendhere who invited you two?"

Both of us nodded simultaneously. We still haven't fully recovered from the initial shock, so we made no greeting.

Syaoran realized there were no more chairs at our table, so he went to a neighboring table and asked for a chair. Rudely. Now, even I could see that he seemed a little pissed about something.

I raised my eyebrow at Eriol, the guy who understood Syaoran best, wanting an explanation. He shook his head slightly, and averted my gaze.

So, it was something that Eriol himself caused huh. No wonder.

Syaoran returned and slammed down his chair on the ground, and sat on it. He glared at us, daring us to say something. At least he had shut Eriol's mouth up.

We all knew each other very well, having been friends for a few years, so when Eriol actually stopped blabbering, it meant that no one else would speak for a while. So we looked at Hinata, because one, she would have to be the one to start talking and two, seeing what she thinks of her fiancé, who was currently glaring at everyone.

I watched her face carefully. There was almost no change in her I'm-too-good-for-this and lets-get-this-over-with face, even when Syaoran first appeared, but now there was a flicker of interest in her eyes as she surveyed the scene.

"Lo…look. I don't want you to be…be my fiancé as much as you…you don't want me to be your fiancée…"she said.

So she stammered. That was surprising. It kinda ruined the I-don't-want-to-be-here feeling she was radiating.

And the more important thing was, she really _didn't _like Syaoran! This was good!

She continued speaking as both Sakura and I digested the information and nodded at the same time.

We both jolted out of our thoughts when Syaoran said, "yeah, I don't understand it too. Can you just go back and tell him you hate me and will never marry me?"

Yes! He didn't like her too! Sakura let go of my hand and I saw the edge of her mouth tilt upwards.

Now, when was Naruto going to arrive?

**--**

**Sakura's POV**

Syaoran arrived, like he was some sort of Angel from the Lord himself. He actually _glowed,_ since I was sitting and the sun was shining down at him.

I was very relieved. We were basically all here just to find out about them anyway. And if he wasn't here, we would have to continue doing the trying-not-to-stare-at-you thing.

Syaoran grabbed a chair from a nearby table, and seemed surprisingly pissed. I mean he was here to see _her_ for the first time, and yet he didn't seem shocked or nervous when he saw her. She was hot enough to get any guy's attention.

And obviously, Eriol had noticed as well. Which was why Tomoyo was rather jealous.

Oh well, at least Hinata could tell us what was going on now.

We listened with utmost interest, almost as if she was a preacher. She stammered a bit, but it was like she had some sort of magnetic voice.

When everyone realized she didn't like Syaoran, the atmosphere became lighter.

And when Syaoran said, ""yeah, I don't understand it too. Can you just go back and tell him you hate me and will never marry me?", I felt like hyperventilating. He didn't like her either!

I let go of Tomoyo's hand. I felt bad for her, because I was sweating like shit, and my palms was all sticky and…yeah. Besides, I felt better already.

Then she said, "I know you already like someone here. Sorry to tell you this, but it's very obvious. If you tell my fa…father that you have _done it_ with he…her, there is a good chance that he'll call off this marriage im…immediately."

Huh? I don't understand what she means. Yes, I'm very slow. But Syaoran immediately reacted to idea by yelling, "You want me to tell him…what?!"

Oh my gawd.

So now, her plan for not marrying Syaoran was for me to lose my virginity?! I'm sixteen! I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend yet, let alone do _that_ with someone!

Even if I love him…

If my dad ever found out, without knowing what Hinata had said, I would be strangled to death. But Touya would probably skin Syaoran alive after a thoroughly questioning me on who the guy was. God, I never could lie well.

I wonder what Syaoran thinks? Wait its kinda obvious. He is friggin shocked and what? Embarrassed to even think about doing that with me?

Yeah, I feel a bit insulted.

No, screw that. I feel _damn_ insulted.

I need to get out and clear my thoughts. Then I'll talk to him.

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

Hmm. The lunch turned out way more entertaining than I had first expected.

Partly due to Syaoran himself I guess. If he hadn't invited so many people, he would have not gone through what he just did. He dug a grave for himself.

But why do I get the feeling it was the spectacled guy's, I think his name is Eric of something like that, fault. Maybe I just don't like him.

It seemed that he used me to get the attention of his crush, the girl with the awesome black hair. The one I had met in the –ugh- toilet.

That meant she had been talking to Sakura. And that Sakura had just been going through a hangover, probably because of my fiancé.

See what you can deduce from studying what people say, and how they act?

Anyway, I had mainly wanted to find out what he was like, and if he had a crush already. The plan I had was mainly to see his reaction. I don't think my father will give up this marriage so easily. Or maybe…

Ok fine. There's a teensy bit of my brain that thinks that he might.

Don't most parents believe that before you get married, you cannot have sexual intercourse?

The thing is, he isn't like most parents.

Then suddenly, Naruto turns up. This seemed way too timely and coincidental to be just an accident. Because, Naruto doesn't even live near the café. He lives at the other side of the city!

Tomoyo must have been messaging him just now, when she so sneakily slipped her hand into her pocket and took out something.

This shows that they were all very close to each other.

_My _crush is close to my fiancé and _his_ crush.

Still, the saddest thing was, he didn't even recognize me.

I should be happy, I guess. If he knew who I was, he would tell his friends that I was a psycho who visited the therapist. I mean, that's mainly the reason you visit one in the first place, right?

So I knew I had to leave, pronto.

At least I know why Naruto goes for the sessions. He fools around a lot. And if you ask, "Why the hell would you like a guy like that?", I'd tell you that he is still a virgin.

The counseler herself knows that, because she just rolls her eyes when he talks about it.

It's the way he talks about sex itself. To the naked eye, it seems like his an expert at it. But if you observe carefully, you can infer that he gets his info from books or something. His eyes always gleam as though he is playing a joke. In a way, he _is _doing that, hiding his real life from the rest of the people there.

I think he actually enjoys talking bout it in the counseling sessions, when everybody gets caught up in his wild stories.

And we continue to go for the same reasons.

We want the much needed attention.

**--**

**Syaoran's POV**

I have to talk to Sakura.

I need to know what she thinks of Hinata's idea.

That's why I followed her when she left the café. Now she's sitting on a bench in the garden, with me two benches away from her.

There must be some other way to go about bringing this damn betrothal down. I can't humiliate her to call off my marriage. It would be an automatic turn off for suitors and potential husbands when she is eligible for marriage. But if it was me she was marrying…

Back to the point, she shouldn't even be involved in this matter.

I hope she didn't think I had shouted because the thought of doing _that_ with her creeps me out. You have no idea how much I have thought about it.

No I'm not sick, nor perverted. I want to hold her hand, hold her waist, hug her, kiss her, with no particular reason at all.

Because I love her.

I don't know what I should think.

Her father wouldn't care, would he? He would probably kill him if he thought I really did it with her. Sakura wasn't even allowed to have a boyfriend! Touya would…Touya would…

Would Hinata's father really call off the betrothal even if I tell him that? He was The Hyuuga, the majestic businessman, but he was also a guy…

Wait, did Hinata plan for it to be this way? Just to see my reaction? But how could she have known if I had a crush or not?

Oh right. By seeing my response to her idea.

Dammit.

Damn Hinta for doing this to me, damn Eriol for flirting with her, damn Naruto for turning up, damn Tomoyo for being friends with them.

Damn Sakura. For…for making me love her.

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

Man. Why did Tomoyo have to ask me, of all people, to come for lunch with them.

I knew she needed someone to destroy this meal and ruin the mood, but dude, everyone glared at me when I did what I had gone there for. To chase _her_ away.

If looks could kill, I would be bleeding to death on the floor of the café right now.

I hadn't even got a chance to really look at her face before she left. But her figure was smokin hot. Was she even a teen?

She looked vaguely familiar. Maybe she was one of the cover models on some magazines. She could even be on the cover of one of my perv uncle, Jiraiyi, porno ones!

Hey, don't look at me this way! I was joking! She shouldn't even be allowed to work as a model for _those _magazines.

Ok fine since you're still thinking bad thoughts bout me, I'll tell you something good about me: I'm a virgin!

At least I got a free lunch. Sakura left, with Syaoran watching her, and when she stepped out of the door, he left too.

I ate up their leftovers, and to thank me for being so heroic, Tomoyo bought me lunch too.

I'm going to eat as much as I can. MUAHAHAHA.

So there was something good in destroying a mood at lunch.

**--**

**Eriol's POV**

I decided that I won't tell Syaoran about the passionate kiss. I'll spare him that now, at least. He doesn't need anymore on his mind than he already does.

And it's weird to think of Naruto kissing Sakura. I mean, him and her? They are so wrong together.

I wonder why Tomoyo is treating Naruto, of all people, lunch. He is a glutton who can eat anything, and will eat everything. Her wallet will have a hole in thirty minutes.

**So what will Syaoran and Sakura do? Why did Hinata's father betroth her to Syaoran in the first place? Find out in the next chapter. **

**--**

**Ending note: **again, im sorry. I'll try to update every five days ok? So please, review!


End file.
